


Terra Unleashed

by palaceintheair



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Esper Terra, Gen, Team Cactuar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palaceintheair/pseuds/palaceintheair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esper Terra is fierce and not to be trifled with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terra Unleashed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stealth_Noodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealth_Noodle/gifts).



> Prompt from Stealth_Noodle  
> I can never get enough of esper!Terra [. . .] Art-wise, I'd especially love a piece that captures her fierceness--the way she's this shining furry pink thing with claws, fangs, a wild mane, and a protective streak.

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/lW3VwfzNxxX7rGZy2ODNeGXpy1Yus21Lr_B4T2e2zrA?feat=embedwebsite)  
---  
From [September 6, 2014](https://picasaweb.google.com/102729463117903609725/September62014?authuser=0&feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
